Lemon sidestory Pein ' Konan Lemon
by PillowFujiwara
Summary: This is a short little Lemon story about Pein and Konan from Naruto.


Another Akatsuki meeting. This time everything was different, Tobi revealed his real identity and Pein and Konan withdrew from their leading positions. Pein went to his room and took off his Akatsuki cloak and lay on his bed trying to finally get some sleep. It had been an eventful day.

Hours past, but all he was doing was keeping his eyes shut, sleep refused to come. Then he hears a knock on his door. Someone came inside. He knew who it was. There was only one member of the Akatsuki that was allowed to enter his room as pleased. The person most precious to him. It was her. Konan.

"I couldn't sleep.", she said and put one knee on the side of the bed. She could tell Pein was awake, but exhausted.

"At least now you're all free from the responsibility of a leader.", she whispered.

"Konan… I…", Pein couldn't get himself to talk. He still lay on the blankets. There was a movement. Konan positioned herself above him so it looked like he was her prey. She came closer to his face and locked her lips with his. Suddenly Pein came to life.

"You shouldn't be sad or anything. Just be happy now. The hard times are yet to come, but from on you'll be the one carrying out orders Yahiko.", Konan whispered into his ear. The usual Nagato who possessed Yahikos body disappeared. This was a matter he wouldn't get involved in this.

"I love you Konan.", he whispered and kissed her neck. He turned her to be his prey and held her wrists tightly and pushed them against the bed. He looked at her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her pale skin sparkled and her blue hair shined. She was beautiful. She was his one and only possession. She was the only being left to him, he owned nothing else.

Konan was staring into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, his right hand made his way to her shirt. Every touch of him made Konan feel dizzy. He ripped off her shirt and removed all the bandaged. He wanted her pure. His lips wandered down to her belly and every moan she gave from her, set him into ecstasy. He wanted more. This wasn't enough. As Pein continued to fulfil her wishes she grabbed his shirt tightly and listened for the ripping sound. She wouldn't be the only one naked tonight. Peins hand wandered off to her pants, but before she would let that happen, she would make him suffer. She pulled his head back up and crushed his lips on hers and kissed him as tightly as she could. She loved his lips. She bit them several times until she broke free and pulled of his pants including his underwear. She felt every muscle on his body before she aimed for the real goal. Again their lips met and moved in synchronisation. He was the one naked now. She let her fingers drift across his body until she pushed him away. Pein knew where this was going. Her hands drifted down his body until they finally reached the part of his perfection. The part he was extremely sensitive. She began to rub his manhood and continued till he let out a groan. She started licking it. She wouldn't leave him frustrated on her actions. He got where she was heading. She was punishing him, she would make him suffer until he couldn't take it anymore. This was unfair. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, she was literally begging for it. He was trying to hold back his, but she didn't let him, he was about to cum.

Suddenly he tossed her on the bed and put one finger inside her, got it out and said:" Game over.", she had lost.

Without hesitation he ripped off her pants and entered her. He knew she wasn't quite ready for it, but she felt so soft and hot inside. He wasn't going to let that go to waste. When he entered her, she let out a silent scream. He grinned. He slowly began to pull out and back in again. He looked at Konans face. She had her eyes shut tightly. She was already sweating. Every time he got his best part back in, she made a new sound. He wanted more. He began to slide in and out more quickly and his elegant moves turned into cruel ones. He was thrusting against her hips and as he watched her, she was biting into her lip. He leaned down and began to pleasure her even more. He sucked her breasts and touched her waist, where she was ticklish. He knew exactly that she loved it. Every time he touched her, it made her body crumble from the tickles it gave her. It felt so incredible to her. She began to feel the excitement rising and stocking up inside her body. Unfortunately she was ready. Her eyes opened and she saw Yahiko looking right into hers. He knew what that meant. He pulled out. He was sweating.

He was glad she had given him a sign, otherwise he'd thought that he'd might disappoint her, because he had already reached his limit, only suppressing the outcome. He looked at her face and saw her smiling and tears in her eyes. She was happy. Not only because of what had just happened. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then he put his forehead against hers. Both of them were out of breath. She closed her eyes.

"I love you Konan. I love you.", he said. He meant it. She put her hands around his neck and pushed his head down, his lips meeting hers.  
"I don't know how, it would be without you.", she said in the kiss. Hey rolled to the side and Pein pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep. Both of them were exhausted. Not because of what they had done just now, but because of all. One thing both of them thought about as a fact was, that they belonged to each other. They had the same past, the same fears, the same destiny. If one were to die, the other would follow within seconds. They were completing each other. Like a magnet.


End file.
